house_rauswasfandomcom-20200215-history
House Rauswas
The House Rauswas was an ancient noble house of the Sith Empire during the Old Republic era. History Origins Hawaish the Greater was born on Korriban on 31,428 TYA. He attained the rank of a lord at age fourteen (14) and later ascended to a Darth at the age of twenty-four (24), adopting the name Darth Rauswas. He and most of his children took part in the Great Hyperspace War, but were forced to retreat. Their ship damaged beyond repair, they were stranded on the planet Ecrei II. Unable to contact the outside world and not knowing that what had happened during the war, Hawaish the Greater declared himself as the Dark Lord and began to plant the seeds of civilization and began the construction of his temple as the seat of his power, thus officially giving birth to House Rauswas. As a Lost Tribe During the long separation from the other sith the House Rauswas ruled on Ecrei as royalty, each new head took on the name of the founder, Hawaish. A tradition that lasted for over a millennia. They preserved the culture and the lifestyle of the Sith on their small kingdom, believing that they may very well have been the last of their kind left in the galaxy. During the reign of the 17th monarch, Hawaish the Unworthy, the kingdom of Ecrei fragmented and fell into a long and bloody civil war which lasted for almost a century before Hawaish the Bloody finally destroyed the armies of his final opponent, The Shadow Queen, and once again unified the planet under a single ruler. Discovery On the year 32,468 TYA an emissary of the resurgent Sith Empire met with Hawaish the Usurper, it is currently unknown how they became aware of the Kingdom of the Rauswas. Hawaish declined the emissary’s offer of joining the Empire, which resulted in the Empire’s invasion of the planet. House Rauswas fought valiantly for two years in the jungles of the planet, but ultimately they were unable to resist the weight of the Empire and were forced to concede their territory and join the Empire. Dromund Fels What was left of the House after the war was forced to relocate to Dromund Fels, where they built a small compound with high walls as their sanctuary. They kept their distance from the other Sith as much as possible, only rarely leaving the safety of their high walls. They rarely accept outsiders into their family, adopting a rather isolationist policy, but served the Empire loyally when it was required of them. For years rumors circulated around the House, telling stories of strange rituals being held behind closed doors, but they were often dismissed as the Sith they produced were exceptional. Betrayal On year 32,799 TYA the new head of the House, Hawaish the Lesser rose into rebellion against the Empire, destroying his family estate and vanishing into the unknown regions with his whole power base. He waged a shadow war against the Republic and the Empire for ten years before he was finally killed on Alderaan. Or so everyone believed. He later re-emerged, once again a seemingly loyal subject of the Empire. He could not deceive the Empire for long before he was openly declared a heretic and the House Rauswas was ordered to deal with him to prove their loyalty to the Empire. After six long years of hunting him across the unknown regions his own daughter, Athlei, finally managed to kill him and dismantle his organization. After returning to imperial space Lord Athlei was appointed as the new head of the House Rauswas. Reformation Under the new management of Lord Athlei the House went through major reformations, both in its traditions and organization.Category:Houses __FORCETOC__